


Home

by Sithy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Drabble, First Time, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sithy/pseuds/Sithy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is sure he is home, now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

He wasn't sure when it started. Wasn't sure when the casual brushing of hands became more. Wasn't sure when his reputation of being the fleet's biggest womaniser stopped being a convenient excuse to hide behind.

Wasn't sure who took the first step when he tumbled into a mess of warmer-than-human skin, whispered words in a language he'd never heard before and _those eyes_. The eyes of a predator finding prey. Inhumanly strong arms pinning him down, yet an infinite gentleness when they finally merged as one.

He wasn't sure where it had started. But he is sure he is home, now.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy International Fanworks Day 2015! I've never written a drabble before, but I wanted to celebrate <3


End file.
